1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a fine pitch electrical connector, which provides a high density electrical connector.
2. Background of the Invention
Various electronic systems, such as computer, comprise a wide array of components mounted on printed circuit boards, such as daughterboards and motherboards, which are interconnected to transfer signals and power throughout the system. The transfer of signals and power between the circuit boards requires electrical interconnection between the circuit boards. Certain interconnections include a socket assembly, e.g. a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) electrical connectors socket and a plug assembly, e.g. an IC module, e.g. a CPU module.
Typical conventional ZIF connectors are disclosed in Chinese Patent Nos. 03262254.6, 03251142.6 and 03262254.6. Each of these connectors generally comprises a base connected to a PCB, a movable cover mounted on the base and a driving mechanism. The base includes a plurality of passageways and a plurality of conductive contacts received therein. The cover includes a plurality of through holes corresponding to said passageways in the base. The driving mechanism is used to drive the cover to move from an open position to a closed position. When the cover is at the open position, pins of the IC are inserted into the through holes of the cover and the passageways of the base. At this time, the pins do not contact with any conductive contacts, and the passageways each need enough space that ensures the pins to be inserted into. When the cover is at the closed position, the IC is electrically connected with the PCB by the pins close contacting with the conductive contacts, and the space the pins occupied pried occurs surplus roomage.
Conventional ZIF connectors need the space of the passageways of the base big enough, thus ensuring the pins of the IC module to be inserted into. As the electronic systems become more sophisticated, the systems require an increasing number of contacts and equally increasing number of pins. Thus, as electronic systems become more advanced, the quantity of conductive contacts with the connector increase. Accordingly, the ZIF connector becomes bigger, so as to have more and more conductive contacts, but it is hardly to implement. Additionally, if the ZIF connector remains certain desired volume, density of the conductive contacts must be increased in a limited space. In a word, such connector is hardly to form a fine pitch connector, which is a high density connector used in a limited space.
In view of the foregoing, such electrical connector with improvement is provided to increase density of the conductive contacts.